


Простите, но Барон Суббота в отпуске

by Groove



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon!Alfred Pennyworth, Demon!Jerome Valeska, Demons, Humor, Inspired by Kuroshitsuji, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groove/pseuds/Groove
Summary: Среднестатистический сатанист Дуайт призывает среднестатистического демона Джерома.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> Пара отсылок к "Тёмному дворецкому", таймлайн — 3 сезон.

Дуайт не испытывал комплекса неполноценности, вы не подумайте. Он зависал с малолетними неформалами, потому что они имели крепкую веру в оккультизм. На них распространялось ограниченное влияние Дуайта. Он был сатанистом без практики, но этим полнолунием всё намеревался изменить. Дуайт решился на вызов демона. 

Катакомбы под церковью осветили сотней свечей; потолок, стены и пол расписали демоническими пентаграммами, а на середину залы, в центр начерченного мелом круга, возложили жертву с чистой душой — в знак уважения к демону.

Дуайт велел поджечь круг. Толпа неформалов немедленно исполнила его приказание, а затем взялась за руки. Дуайт трепетно прочёл, пропел, пролепетал заклинание призыва. Пламя пару раз потухало, но внутри круга по-прежнему находилась лишь связанная по рукам и ногам жертва.

Дуайт прочистил горло. Он вообще не привык отчаиваться. Снова прочёл заклинание. Безрезультатно. Дуайт собирался прочесть его и в третий раз, когда сзади раздался громкий саркастический кашель. Сатанист обернулся. Вся неформальная братия тоже обернулась к выходу из катакомб. Там, прислонившись к стене и лениво подбрасывая в руке череп, стоял парень с огненными волосами и длинной улыбкой Гринча. 

— Вызывали? — подал он голос, отлипнув от стены. 

Дуайт потерял дар речи. Демон перестал подбрасывать череп. Народ перед ним расступился.

— Знаю, знаю, знаю, — протянул демон, приблизившись к Дуайту. — Вы ждали Люцифера. Я, кстати, не он. Меня зовут Джером. 

Дуайт осиновым листком указал ему на жертву.

— Прими наш дар.

Джером по-каннибальски облизнулся. 

— Подарочек мне приготовили? — он со всей лаской, на какую был способен, шлёпнул Дуайта по щеке. — Подарочки я люблю!

Щелчком пальцев Джером потушил огонь и окинул жертву одобрительным взглядом.

— Его зовут Брюс Уэйн, — сказал Дуайт.

— Я знаю, идиот, я же демон! — прикрикнул на него Джером, заходя в круг, к связанному мальчику. — И вы похитили его для меня?

— Да.

— Очень мило, — Джером галантно развязал Брюса, помог ему встать и сорвал с его губ скотч. — Ура! Я спас тебя! Теперь я претендую на награду, и моей наградой будешь ты.

Брюс спокойно воспринял данный факт. Он словно предвидел всё, что скажет демон.

— Хорошо, я буду… — согласился Брюс с тихой оговоркой: — Правда, если мой дворецкий тебе позволит.

Улыбке Джерома не было границ. Он поиграл пальцами на плече Уэйна.

— А ты не так прост, верно? — демон в наклоне прошёлся языком по его уху — и отпрянул просвещённым. – О, твоя душа обещана другому демону... Немедленно познакомь меня с ним, Брюс. Уверен, после длительных переговоров и кровопролитий я отвоюю у него право на обладание тобой.

В старинном поместье Уэйнов переговоры с Джеромом были короткими.

— Ты демон?

— Да.

— И дворецкий?

— Да.

— Демон-дворецкий?

— Я и демон, и дворецкий.

Джером прищурился:

— В чём подвох?

— Я защищаю мастера Брюса, — отчеканил Альфред. — Мы заключили контракт в обмен на его душу.

— А мне тоже нравится мастер Брюс, — заявил Джером. 

— Это взаимно?

Брюс отрицательно покачал головой. Джером прокомментировал:

— Он нагло врёт. Не обращай внимания. Лично для меня — это любовь с первого взгляда.

— Альфред, не слушай его, — предупредил Уэйн дворецкого.

— Ты плохо воспитываешь своего человека, Альфред, — пожаловался Джером.

— Выметайся.

Джером вышел за порог поместья с опасным выражением лица. Брюс последовал за ним.

— Ну как, оценил свои шансы?

— Твой демон-дворецкий меня не убедил.

— На это я и рассчитывал.

Джером, весь в улыбке, воззрился на Уэйна. Тот недоумённо пожал плечами:

— Не вижу ничего восторгающего. Я хотел, чтобы ты понимал, от кого тебе следует ждать смерти, на случай, если нас застукают в одной постели.


End file.
